The 27th Hunger Games
The 27th Games were won by the 18 year old Tule Roxen from District 10. This year, the Games lasted 12 days. However, in the book, it left off at 10 days. Pre Games Her odds of winning were 2-1. Also, the reaping is described in great detail, "Then, she picks the female tributes. The female is a girl, maybe 15 or 16, named Kate O'Neil. Nobody volunteers for her, which honestly took me off guard. Next, there's a volunteer male tribute named Jackson De'Sonell. He looks very fit. After the reaping, I go on a train and wait for the tributes who are in the justice building. I take a look on the tv for the other districts for their reaping. From 1, there's a boy very similar to Flint. It might be his brother, who is 15 years old. Flint told me he had a younger sibling. '' ''Then, there's a girl who volunteers as well. The volunteered female did want to be in the Games, so they get in a little bit into a fight. 3 Peacekeepers have to restrain them, and the volunteer gets to go on stage to be the tributes. I take a look to see the other tributes. From 5, there's a geeky pair who look similar. Maybe they're twins. It would make sense since the boy volunteered after his sister got picked. From 7, there's another volunteer, a girl, who is surprisingly buff. There's a crapton of volunteers this year. From 10, there's another volunteer, a girl once more, who hugs her friend or sibling. I can't really tell who she volunteered for. From 12, there are 2 scrawny looking kids I have no hope will win." After this, the tribute parade is described as well, "Then the anthem plays and the tributes come out. The tributes from 1 are wearing velvet and some cashmere fabric too. My district is wearing a roman inspired outfit. Not quite what I expected. District 3's tributes really outshine them all, since they have lots of highlighted yellow on their outfits, obviously showing them on how they're from the district that uses lots of electricity and other devices. '' ''District 4 has some greek inspired outfits, with tridents in their hands. The District 5 tributes have head pieces looking like circular solar panels. The District 6 tributes are dressed like mechanics, with splotches of paint on them. District 7's tributes have white and brown outfits. District 8's tributes have beautiful outfits, with precise detail. I know this since I can soon in on the TV if needed. District 9's tributes are dressed like sowers. District 10's tribute are dressed like some stupid butchers. District 11's tributes look like they dressed as cotton pickers, but I could be wrong. And the district 12's tributes are dressed as miners, as usual." After this, the tribute's go training, in which the careers get high scores. It's unknown what Tule received for her score, but it is known on who was the Head Gamemaker that year, which was Bern Halloway. During the interview, the careers are the ones that Gaius mostly likes. 27th Games During the Games, the tribute finally realized that the arena took place in the canyons. During the bloodbath, 11 people died, with one of them being a career, with Tule killing 5 tributes during that time. The careers are also seen killing many tributes too, as expected. After this, the careers hunt down the D6 male and kill him. Later, the careers meet up with the pair from 7 and have a huge fight. The careers came out victorious from the fight, but they suffered major casualties. Later, it is shown that there were two mountain lion mutts, goats, and elk mutts, that killed tributes. After this, the careers were pushed to fight Tule, who received a sponsor before the fight. They ran into her since they ran from a lightning storm. However, Tule would kill the two careers. Later, she used knives and a machete to win as well. Also, with the D11 Female being the last one besides Tule, she killed the tribute, crowning her the victor that year. Post Games District 10 received 10 farms with special extinct animals that were resurrected from scientists from the Capitol that had the DNA of many animals that died out as their District Gift. Placing of the final 5: (districts 1, 2, and 11 had no chances of winning at this point) Tribute who placed 6th - 13th: (districts 3, 4, 6 and 7 had no chances of winning at this point) Tribute who placed 12th to 24th: (districts 5, 8, 9, and 12 had no chances of winning at this point)